An Eye For An Eye
by Etch Feather
Summary: Bowser Jr. is now in the picture... but he can somehow seem to controll Bowser! When Jr. starts taking advantage of this to become the better sibling... and the next king of Darkland, Ludwig realises something must be done. Violence/Language.
1. Birth

Eye for an Eye

Chapter One: Birth

"Ludwig? Ludwig!" Bowser yelled from down the hall. "Get in here... now!"

"Coming father!" Ludwig yelled back, nervous of what was to come. Ludwig ran to his fathers chamber, starring at the giant doors, made of pure silver. He grasped the handles and pulled it open with all his strength, he was proud of himself for opening it alone, he was only 6 after all!

"Uh... yes father?" Ludwig looked up at his dad, sitting on his throne.

"Ludwig... come over here... I need to show you something."

"Uh...o-ok..." Ludwig was scared of Bowser... his father was never very nice to him, he often hit him just for silly mistakes... what could Ludwig of done now? Ludwig walked very slowly towards his dad, awaiting a hit on the head or something like that... but it was then he noticed something in his hands.

"What's that father?" Ludwig peered curiously at the object.

"My son... I would like you to meet your new brother...Bowser Jr." Bowser smiled as he stood up, and lowered Jr. down for Ludwig to see.

"Oh wow!" Ludwig jumped up and down with excitement.

"But wait..." Ludwig stopped.

"I know Ludwig...your mom died a year ago..." Bowser sighed with regret.

"So this means that... he's adopted...right?" Ludwig stared at the koopa wrapped in a blanket.

"Yes... but... even though you... and soon the others... know, I dont want Jr. to find out anytime soon Ludwig...your the first ive told about your new sibling, because I know... when the times right... youll be the one to tell him that he's adopted."

Ludwig looked at his dad in shock. "Me? Why me? Can't Lemmy or Iggy do it? Their only a year younger than me!"

"No Ludwig...i need you to...because...well... it's hard to explain Ludwig... I don't think youll understand until your older." Bowser gave both his sons a hug. "Now... can you please go get your brothers and sisters? It's time I told them about the new arrival."

"Of course father..." Ludwig glared at him... and started to walked out of the room.

"Lud...L-Ludwig..." A small voice chirped out from behind him. Ludwig froze.

"Ludwig? Did you hear that? He said your name!" Bowser smiled as he looked at Ludwig and Jr., obviously very proud.

"Ya... I heard..." Ludwig smirked as he continued out the doorway.

**There was chapter one! For all who are confused... here is an age chart of the koopalings during the chapter.**

**Ludwig: 6**

**Iggy/Lemmy: 5**

**Roy: 4**

**Wendy/Morton: 3**

**Larry: 2**

**Jr: 1**

**Maybe that will clear things up for you guys =] Please review guys, chapter 2 will be here shortly.**

**(I know these are VERY short chapters... but there will be a lot of them, so the story will still have some length!)**


	2. Friends

Chapter 2: Friends.

(This takes place 2 years after the first chapter.)

"Wow dad, he's starting to look more and more like you everyday!" Iggy looked over at Jr.

"I guess he is... he's even got the red hair!" Bowser smiled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It seems good looks run in the fam- Hey! Lemmy! Don't be so rough with him!" Bowser suddenly blurted out, seeing Lemmy trying to teach Jr. to balance on a ball, which Jr. was completely failing at.

"Oh...sorry dad..." Lemmy frowned as he lowerd Jr. off the ball.

"But dad! Me and Lemmy were having fun!" Jr. looked at Bowser and pouted.

"Aww... alright, just be a bit more careful- Hey I said be careful!" Bowser got up and walked over to the now crying Jr., who had fallen of the ball hard onto the floor.

"Look what you did Lemmy!" Bowser growled at his 7 year old son.

"Daddy! It wasn't his fault!" Jr. shouted.

"Jr., stay out of this."

"No daddy! It was my fault! Please don't hurt Lemmy!" Jr. stared at Bowser, with a fearful expression on his face.

Lemmy took this chance to run over to Iggy, and hide behind him.

"P-Please don't let d-dad h-hit me!" Lemmy said, stuttering from fear.

"I won't Lemmy, don't worry." Iggy looked up at Bowser and growled.

"Ok Jr., if you say so... but no more balancing for now!" Bowser stubburnly ordered as he put Jr. down and walked out the door, leaving Iggy and Lemmy amazed.

Lemmy and Iggy ran over to Jr., giving him a big hug.

"Wow Jr! No one's ever changed dad's mind before!" Lemmy expressed with gratitude.

"Well... I couldnt let him hurt you... you two are my best friends." Jr. said with great emphasis.

"Thanks Jr., but next time dad might not be so lenient." Iggy looked Jr. in the eyes.

"Lenient?" Jr. asked, not yet knowing this word.

"He won't take it easy on you next time in other words." Iggy smiled and hugged Jr.

"Oh... ok... but... I don't like him getting mad." Jr. sadly said.

"None of us do Jr... but its just the way dad is." Lemmy shrugged.

"Not if I can do anything about it..." Jr. thought to himself, developing a plan in his still greatly immature mind.

**There we go! This chapters done! Seems Lemmy and Jr. are friends now! (Hinted by the title hehe)**

**Next chapter is where things start to go wrong, and also why Ludwig has a strong hatred towards Jr.**

**Review please! I work hard and with no reviews a lose inspiration =[**


	3. Remorse

Chapter 3: Remorse.

(This take place 3 years after chapter 2.)

"Please dad! Don't! Lemmy's my friend!" Jr. cried out from the other end of the room.

"Are you kidding? Look what he did!" Bowser pointed to the broken statue of one of the Darklands previous kings. "That's unforgivable!" Bowser shouted as he went over to a trembling Lemmy, standing behind Iggy.

"MOVE IGGY!" Bowser roared.

"No!" Iggy yelled back, growling at his dad.

"I SAID MOVE!" Bowser commanded as he hit Iggy out of his way, and raised his hand to strike Lemmy next.

"No dad!" Jr. yelled as he stepped in front of Lemmy, ready to take the blow. Bowser saw him and stopped his swing inches before his face.

"Jr.? What are you doing?" Bowser gasped.

"Making sure you don't hurt them!" Jr. yelled, standing his ground.

"And why shouldn't I?" Bowser growled.

"Because...because... it was Ludwig that did it!" Jr. said.

"L-Ludwig did this?" Bowser yelled.

"Uh...ya! I saw him!" Jr. smirked.

"LUDWIG!" Bowser roared across the castle. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Ludwig jumped in fear... his father sounded angry. He opened his bedroom door and walked slowly down the hall, with his sibling's heads poking out of their rooms, to see what the yelling was all about.

"Looks like king dad found out something you did!" Roy called out, after Ludwig passed by him.

"I didn't do anything Roy!" Ludwig stopped, turned around, and told his brother.

"Sure you didn't..." Roy snickerd.

"I didn't!" Ludwig turned again and continued walking. "I think..." Ludwig thought.

Ludwig got to the door of the garden, and the moment he opened it, he was grabbed by his arm and lifted into the air.

"Why did you do this?" Bowser glared at Ludwig.

"Do what?" Ludwig started sobbing.

"You know damn well what! You broke the statue of your great-grandfather!"

"I did no such thing!" Ludwig screamed, shocked.

"Well Jr. here says he saw you." Bowser said with intense anger. "And that's proof enough for me!"

"Dad! I didn't do a-" Ludwig was cut off by being thrown onto the ground.

"No meals for a week you little imbecile! And no music either! If I hear anything at all... ANYTHING... youll be sleeping in the dungeon for a month!" Bowser roared as he walked away.

Ludwig was crying out in pain, while Iggy stared at Jr.

"Jr... why did you do that to Ludwig?" Lemmy gasped as he ran over to Ludwig.

"I...i...i didn't know what to do! You guys are my friends!" Jr. replied with remorse.

"And Ludwig isnt?" Iggy glared at Jr., now close to crying.

"No! I mean yes! I don't know ok! It's better than having you two hurt!"

"Not to us!" Lemmy shouted as he and Iggy helped Ludwig up, and carried him inside.

"Ludwig... you know he didn't mean it...right?" Iggy looked over at Ludwig.

"No... I know he meant it... screwing with my meals is one thing... but messing with when I get to play music...that's a whole different story entirely. I don't care that he blamed me... but for making my music stop... ill make sure he pays." Ludwig clenched his fists... he eyes filled with hatred.

**I know what your thinking: "Luddi, this one incident caused Ludwig to mortally hate Jr? Isnt that a little over kill?"**

**To answer that question... this isn't the only thing that happens... in fact... it is explained deeper in chapter 4... so stay tuned to learn more about it.**

**Once again... please review! (I wrote these first three chapters one after the other, the others may take some time.**


	4. Abandoned

Chapter 4: Abandoned

(Takes place 3 years after chapter 3.) (Ludwig is 14, and Jr. is 9.)

Ludwig sat quietly in his room, Larry beside him. They were just talking about their dad, and how his temper has seemed to increase over the years.

"Ya...its strange, it all started because Jr. got here." Larry said.

"I agree, it almost seems like father likes Jr. the best now... he'll listen to anything he says." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"And can you believe he talked dad into taking him to Isle Del Feno last year? We've never gone on a family vacation before!"

"Ya...to bad only Jr. got to go." Ludwig reminded him.

"Ya...but...i mean still, it's pretty amazing, don't you think?"

"Amazing? I personally think he's just controlling our father."

"Oh don't be silly Ludwig, dad wouldnt allow that." Larry smiled.

Ludwig gave a smirk. "Something tells me he already has."

At that moment, Ludwig's door flew open, and standing there was Jr. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Were talking Jr., as you can see." Ludwig growled at him.

"Calm down Mr. Messy Hair, I was just asking. Anyhow, Do you want to come play soccer outside with me, Lemmy and Iggy?" Jr. tried hard to ask him nicely. He despised playing with Ludwig, but it was better than playing with Roy or Wendy.

"But then we'll only have 5 players." Ludwig smartly remarked.

"Which is why im gonna go ask Morton next idiot." Jr. glared at Ludwig. "So are you gonna play or not?"

"I will!" Larry said as he jumped off Ludwig's bed and ran out the door, towards the field where they all played.

"I think I'll stay here thank you." Ludwig turned his head and walked over to his piano.

"Ludwig...don't make me force you." Jr. growled.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine then...DAD!" Jr. yelled.

Ludwig could already hear his fathers footsteps moving towards his room.

"Your using your little puppet I see." Ludwig laughed.

"Oh you'll regret saying that." Jr frowned, as Bowser walked up beside him.

"What is it Jr.?" Bowser asked, breathing heavy from all the walking.

"Well daddy, all I did was ask Ludwig to play soccer, but he got mad at me and refused to play with me! Then he called you a puppet!"

"A puppet?"

"Ya daddy!"

"Oh what a load of crap..." Ludwig thought to himself.

"Ludwig...get over here." Bowser growled at his son.

Ludwig got up and walked over to his father slowly.

"Yes, oh large one?" Ludwig took a sarcastic bow.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again, and don't you dare call me a puppet!" Bowser said as he pushed him to the wall.

"I'll do what I want." Ludwig growled.

"No, you do what I want you idiot, and I command you to go play with Jr."

"Fine... sheesh." Ludwig rolled his eyes again.

"Good, now get out of my sight." Bowser turned and walked back to his chambers.

"Kmon Ludwig, daddy said so." Jr. smiled to himself.

"No, screw off Jr., and stop using father to get what you want."

"Ugh... dad will be angry if I call him again." Jr. warned.

"Do I look like I care?" Ludwig frowned.

"Fine then." Jr. turned towards the stairs. "DA-" He was cut short by a good punch to the side of his mouth.

"I told you to screw off!" Ludwig roared.

"You'll...youll pay for that!" Jr. cried as he ran off to his dad's room.

"That's what you think." Ludwig thought aloud, as he went into his room, packed his things, and climbed out the window, leaving nothing behind but a note. Labled to Lemmy.

**That was chapter 4, it was longer than usual, but it had a bit more action in it this time...and Ludwig stands up to Bowser haha.**

**Chapter 5 soon, and this will detail what happened to Ludwig.**

**Review please! If you dont it makes me sad =[**


	5. Departing

Chapter 5:

(4 Years after chapter 4) (Lemmy is 17, Jr. is 13.)

"Will you please go away Jr.? Im working on something." Lemmy said as he brushed Jr. away.

"What are you working on?"

"None of your buisness." Lemmy growled.

"Fine... be that way then." Jr. frowned and left Lemmy alone.

"Ugh... finnally..." Lemmy sighed as he got off his seat and walked over to Iggy's room.

"Hey bud, what's up?" Lemmy asked as he enterd the door.

"Oh, hey Lemmy, nothing really, just kinda lying here." Iggy smiled as he patted his bed, bassicly asking Lemmy to join him, which Lemmy accepted, walking over to his bed and lying down beside him.

"Do you remember the note that Ludwig left 4 years ago...when...he...you know...left?" Lemmy frowned.

"Ya, what about it?" Iggy asked.

"Well... ive been thinking... Ludwig left... and said he was going to the Mushroom kingdom, to find Peach and Mario... what do you think he ment by that?"

"Probly to capture Peach I guess. He wanted dad to be proud of him."

"But he would be back by now... do you think that...maybe...Ludwig is living there now?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, Ludwig was always nice to Peach when dad captured her."

"Excellent." Lemmy smiled. "Then im leaving tonight."

"Wait! Leaving? To the mushroom kingdom?" Iggy gasped.

"Of course... I hate it here, every year that Ludwig's been gone, Jr. has gotten more and more in controll of our 'dad'."

"I know but... do you think they'll let you stay there? And even if Ludwig is there, will he want to see you?" Iggy asked again.

"Iggy, the note was ment for me, I think it was telling me something." Lemmy said as he got up again.

"Wait Lemmy... I want to come with you." Iggy pleaded.

"Really? I was gonna ask... but you seemed so shocked by the idea." Lemmy's eyes widened, as a smile crossed his face.

"Well... think about it... it takes months to walk there across all 8 worlds, but only a few days by air ship... and since Ludwig left, only I know how to fly them." Iggy smiled.

"Oh...i see...so tonight we leave by air?"

"Exactly." Iggy laughed. "I'll start packing."

"I'm already good to go, so how about we leave in 3 hours time?"

"Sounds good to me." Iggy nodded, as Lemmy left the room.

"Hi Lemmy!" A small voice shouted from behind Lemmy. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Larry...but...hey Larry... I have to ask you something." Lemmy walked over to Larry.

"Ya?"

"Me and Iggy are leaving in 3 hours to find Ludwig, were taking the doom ship, do you want to come?" Lemmy had a very serious expression.

"Of course! I miss Ludwig to death!" Larry frowned.

"Good, then meet in Iggy's room with all your things at 10 Pm, then we can leave."

"Ok! Ill go get my things!" Larry smiled as he ran off to his room.

"There... now all I have to do...is wait."

**Chapter 5 is finished! =D**

**Lemmy, Iggy, and Larry are running off to the mushroom kingdom to find Ludwig, I wonder how this will play out. Hehe =]**

**Review please you guys, every review adds another chapter to this story ^^ **


	6. Plans Part 1

Chapter 6: (Part one)

"Hey look you guys! There's the peaches castle!" Larry pointed to a big pink and white castle not to far from them.

"Ya...hopefully they don't see us and think its Bowser..." Iggy sighed.

"Relax, im sure Ludwig won't let them do anything to us." Lemmy put his hand on Iggy's shoulder..

"That is...if he's still here..." Iggy rolled his eyes.

As they flew ever so closer to the castle, they could see the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom running into their homes. No doubt they were expecting Bowser to swoop down and steal Peach once again. However... it was different this time, it was a slow decent from the air, down onto the grass beside the small village below the castle, where there was one brave toad, blocking their path.

"I-i won't allow you to take the princess." He said, his arms out stretched.

"We are not here for Peach." Iggy walked up to him. "We are here to find Ludwig Von Koopa... if he is here."

"L-ludwig? Like...the prince Ludwig?" The toad gasped.

"I guess so." Iggy nodded.

"Wait... I know you... those big glasses! Your Iggy right? And that's Lemmy...and Larry!" He finally put down his arms.

"Yes, and seeing as you know us...what might your name be?" Larry walked over to him and asked.

"The names Austin, and if you want to see the prince, then follow me." Austin turned around and started walking towards the castle.

"Wow, nice little fellow." Lemmy smiled. "I guess we should follow him."

The koopalings started to follow Austin, aware of the many faces staring at them from inside houses.

"Hey...Austin...why is everyone so scared?" Larry asked him.

"Well, when Ludwig got here... he told the princess that a new son of Bowser's was manipulating Bowser... and that he feared something terrible might happen."

"Like?"

"Well... he said that Jr. may kill you guys, or force you to do his bidding...and ever since Jr. took rule 2 years ago, no one is sure what to think of you anymore... I guess everyone's natural response was to fear you." The toad finished, and reached the outer gate of the castle.

"Oh... I see..." Larry nodded.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A voice emitted from somewhere.

"Just a small toad, and the prince's brothers." Austin timidly replied.

"Ludwig's brothers?" The voice asked. "Your joking."

"No! I'm not!"

"Sorry...but we don't allow anyone in, unless given royal consent." The voice called back.

"Then consider this their consent." A familiar voice came from a doorway leading into the castle.

"P-prince Ludwig! I'm sorry your highness, I didn't realise..."

"It's fine... but how about letting them in instead of apologizing?"

"Right away sir!" The gates started to rise as Ludwig walked outside to meet them. He was wearing a blue cape with silver trim on the sides, and the Mushroom Kingdom's logo on the back.

"Ludwig!" Larry shouted as he ran up to his brother and gave him a hug.

"Haha, why hello Larry, long time no see." Ludwig smiled.

"I'd say so." Iggy smiled at his long lost brother.

"Agreed." Lemmy nodded.

"Lemmy! Wow... I was starting to think you wouldnt come!" Ludwig ran over to Lemmy and Iggy and hugged them both.

"What do you mean?" Lemmy gasped.

"The note, I made it so it would lead you to me... I was almost ready to begin." Ludwig sighed.

"Begin what?" Iggy asked, having a puzzled expression.

"Oh yes! I forgot, you still have no idea!" Ludwig smiled. "Come inside, all of you... including you Austin, we must tell our new guests about the resistance."

Iggy, Larry, and Lemmy exchanged glances, having no clue of what was going on.

**There's the first part of chapter 6 everyone, the resistance has been revealed, wonder what will happen now =] (Well I know of course...but you don't haha)**


	7. Plans Part 2

Chapter 6: (Part 2)

_Inside the castle_

"Wait... so you guys are planning to take down Jr.?" Lemmy gasped.

"Yes, we have been for a few years, since he came into rule. We all knew he would be way worse than Bowser." Ludwig nodded.

"So why do you need our help?" Iggy asked.

"Well... I originally only needed Lemmy... but you guys will make it even easier!" Ludwig smiled.

"And what do we do again?"

"Easy... we all go in... wearing fake handcuffs of course...while we have a double of Peach lead us to the castle. When we are all in front of Jr., we'll break out of our cuffs and attack him with daggers, hopefully killing him."

"Okay...but... won't Jr., suspect anything? And what about the other koopalings?" Larry questioned.

"That's where you and Iggy come in... we simply need you to attack them while me and Lemmy go for Jr., that way he has no defenses."

"Oh... that makes more sense." Larry laughed. "But where does Austin fit in all this?"

"Ah, yes...Austin, it's lucky you met him first, or someone might of tried to hurt you three when you walked to the castle. Anyhow...Austin is actually our top spy in kingdom. We've been using him to spy on Bowser for years, and he was actually in his castle for a week last year... I assume you never noticed?"

"Wow! No... I never noticed him...that's amazing!"

"Then I bet you also didn't notice your not wearing your shell Larry." Ludwig winked at him.

"What? I'm wearing...what the? Where'd it go?" Larry gasped and panicked, before he took a glance at the spy and noticed he had his shell. "Okay... that's just creepy..." Larry walked over to him and took his shell back.

"Haha, good job Austin, anyhow, he'll get inside the castle a day before we arrive, and unlock everything for us, and tie up the majority of the guards."

"Sounds good... when do we leave?" Lemmy asked.

"Well... now that your here...you'll need a bit of training...but I think we can leave in a month."

"Great! When do we start the training?" Larry jumped up and down with excitement.

"Right now if you want, here's our battle instructor right now!" Ludwig pointed to a figure standing in a doorway.

"Hello koopalings!" A man in a blue jumpsuit said, wearing a red hat with an 'M' on it.

"Mario?" Lemmy asked, shooting back a bit.

"Don't worry Lemmy... he won't hurt you." Ludwig put his hand on Lemmy's shoulder.

Iggy was quiet hesitant to join Mario, but Larry wasn't. He walked right over to Mario and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you on friendly terms for once!" Larry smiled.

"I couldn't agree more!" Mario laughed. "So Larry... do you and your brothers want to start?"

"Of course!" Larry said and turned back to his brothers. "Kmon you guys!"

**And now the end of chapter 6 is here! The siblings training will begin...and with Mario! Who would have guessed?**

**I think there will only be one more chapter in this story... it will have a good ending im sure. (Well... in my mind its a good ending haha) Hope you liked these this chapter split into parts... it was to big to fit into one chapter by itself... and they weren't spaced far enough time wise to create another chapter entirely.**

**Review you guys, because as Ludwig once said... "What's the point of doing it if no one appreciates it?"**

**(Ok... he didn't say it...but it's something he WOULD say! =])**


	8. Entwined Death

WARNING: This chapter has a good amount of graphic gore, though if you can live with the detail of my other stories, this should be no worse. Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

_6 Months Later_

"Grr... where on earth could they be?" Jr. Growled with dissatisfaction as he searched around the castle for his servants.

"I swear... if their off messing around, they can all rot in the damn dungeon!" He yelled out loud, hoping to scare some out of hiding. "Nothing hey?" He asked himself as he peered further down the hall.

"Uh... Lord Jr...sir..." A voice said from behind him.

"What do you need Morton? Im busy!"

"A letter for you arrived."

"Then what are you waiting for you moron! Hand it here!" Jr. commanded as the other koopaling pulled a parchment from his shell and handed it to his brother. "Anything else?"

"Well... It seems your lacking servants..."

"I know that you idiot! Now get lost before I change my mind about letting you stay with me."

"Of course Jr.!" Morton screeched as he fled to his chamber.

"Hmmm... what do we have here..." Jr. wondered as he opened the letter.

"Princess peach...koopalings...signing...over kingdom... wait? Signing over kingdom?" Jr. Gasped. "And their coming here... Today?" He yelled in surprise as he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Roy! Answer the door and bring them to my throne room!" Jr. beckoned.

"Yes sir!" A deep voice echoed through the halls, along with the patter of heavy footsteps.

Roy ran to the front entrance, his mind racing as to who it could be about to enter. It must be important if he wanted them to go straight to the throne room. Roy tugged on the handles to allow his visitors in.

"What the... Roy?" Larry gasped as he saw his brother opening the door for them.

"Larry? Lemmy? Iggy? Where have you guys be-" He stopped when he looked eye to eye with Ludwig, the slight smirk on his face oddly stirring him.

"Opening the door for us Roy? About time you got some manners." Ludwig smiled.

"Shut up Ludwig. Jr. wants you to go to the throne room, I trust you still know where it is after being gone for so long?" Roy smirked back.

"I think I still know this place better than you." Ludwig replied as the group started to walk down the hall.

"What's with the handcuffs?" Roy asked in a low whisper.

"Apparently were now being held prisoner." Iggy answered.

"Hmph. Serves you guys right for leaving us to deal with that monster you call a king."

"Monster? Is it really that bad?"

"He fed 3 Goomba's to the Pirhanna Plants for being 5 minutes late for their shift."

"Ouch." Iggy's mouth twitched at the thought.

"Anyhow you guys, here's the chamber. Good Luck." Morton said as he pushed open the door, revealing Jr. sitting on a mighty throne, a gold crown on his head.

"Why hello brothers... and Ludwig." Jr. said bitterly as he gazed upon the four.

"I'm happier to NOT be your brother in all honesty." Ludwig smirked.

"Well you wont be a living brother to anyone soon enough." Jr. laughed. "Anyhow... Peach, I assume you have the papers?"

"Yes Lord Jr." Peach said with false pride as she walked forward and handed the papers to the king.

"Excellent...Wendy, Morton, take them to the torture chamber, and as for Ludwig... Roy can deal with you in the execution room."

All the koopalings gasped. This was not part of the plan. Jr. pointed to two doors on opposite sides of the room, each with slight stains of red through the wood. Roy walked over to the door on the right, tugged tightly, and after giving it some effort, gave up.

"Its no use Jr.! The damn thing is locked!"

"What? That's impossible! You cant even lock that door!" Jr. shouted.

"Nice move Austin..." Larry whispered to himself.

"Well then its stuck!" Roy shouted back.

"No matter... this ignorant slob will meet death at my hand then. Bring Ludwig over here!" Jr. commanded as he pulled a ruby-shaded dagger from a sheath hidden within his cloak. Roy knelt Ludwig in front of Jr., backing away quickly once he was done.

"Well Ludwig. This is where you meet your end." Jr. Laughed as he thrust his dagger down, only to miss Ludwig, who had rolled out of the way, uncuffed his hands, and pulled out his own sapphire dagger.

"Not quiet." Ludwig laughed as he jumped at Jr., impaling his blade deep within his stomach.

Jr. screamed out in pain, shooting fire into the air.

"You little bastard! You think you'll win this easy do you? Well you forgot one thing..." Jr. said as he ripped the dagger out of his stomach, letting blood spill everywhere, and lifted his own. "I'm not dead yet!" He screamed as loud as he could before slamming his dagger into Ludwig's shoulder, and tearing it sideways across his neck.

"Ludwig!" Lemmy cried out as he saw his brother drop to the ground, motion-less.

"He he, seems ill need a little fixing up..." Jr. said sarcasticly as he grinned and looked down into his open abdomen. "Takes these traitors to the rafters, let their lifeless bodies rot on the ropes."

"No! Theirs no way your allowed to live after what you just did!" Lemmy yelled as he broke out of his handcuffs and ran towards Jr.

"What the hell?" Jr. gasped as he looked towards Lemmy. "AHHHH!" He screamed in pain once more, as Lemmy sunk his teeth deep within his arm, leaving open holes spurting blood. The bite did its job, as Jr. dropped his weapon.

"This is for killing my brother you sick bastard!" Lemmy screamed as he picked up the dagger and ran it through Jr.'s leg, hitting bone.

Lemmy's blood-lust was to much for him to controll, seeing his dead brother on the ground only meters away didn't help at all. Every thrust he made with his knife into Jr.'s screaming body felt better than the last, blood covering his face, arms and shell, as blood exploded like fireworks all around him.

"Die you fucking worthless pig!" Lemmy shouted for the final time as he jammed his dagger deep within Jr.'s skull, stopping his movements. It was only then did Lemmy realise what happened, he had murdered his brother, the king... no... not murdered... butchered. He looked like he was ripped into shreds by a meat grinder. That's when Lemmy's tears started to run, as he crawled over to Ludwig.

"L-ludwig... im so sorry... it...it didn't have to end like this..." He sobbed as he hugged the limp figure.

"Lemmy... I think we should go..." Iggy finnally said as he walked over and put his hand on Lemmy's shoulder.

"But... we cant leave Ludwig... we just can't..."

"We have to..."

"No... you do... I don't... you guys go, ill meet you guys some other time."

"What? Are you sure Lemmy?"

"Very sure, now leave me please... I just want to be alone..."

"Ok... lets go guys..." Iggy said as he gave Lemmy a hug, in fear of what he would do.

The doors behind Lemmy slammed shut.

"Ludwig... I tried my best, I didn't want you to die... you didn't deserve it... if anyone it should have been me... I was such a bad brother...and..." Lemmy ran out of words as he gazed as his brothers dagger lying on the ground.

"But don't worry..." Lemmy picked up the dagger. "Ill be able to apologize properly soon."

Lemmy smiled as he picked up the blood-soaked dagger, and turned it upon himself.

"Why should I live when theirs no one else to live life with?" Lemmy spoke as he thrust the dagger into his chest, the pain overcoming him, sending him falling onto the floor.

"Ill see you soon...my brother..." Lemmy sighed as the relief of death washed over him.

FIN.

Well... that was it you guys! For some strange reason a lot of you guys thought the story ended last chapter... but ive this planned out for a while now.

I really hope you guys liked this, because its the last death-involved story ill be writing for a long time, as I like to write romantic stuff. (See THABTO)

As said on my profile, I'll be re-writing the last chapter of THABTO some time, as im not satisfied with it at all.

Also, my next story will have some characters of my own creation involved! (Three actually.) and will take place when the koopalings go to school. (First of all, the inspiration for this idea came from Chibi, as I loved his idea so much. He's an amazing writer, and can be found under my favorite authors.)

Be sure to review! And goodbye!


End file.
